ALGA-X01 The Alga
A gunplay, made from scratch & using Mashita's authority to use 10% of the plavsky crystal, reverse engineering with the assist of the PPSE (Plavsky Particle System Engineering) corporation. The machine is made to destroy all plavsky particled gunplas. Gunpla & History Gunpla History Armaments *'Plavsky Destroyer Energy Bow Penetrator' :Developed by himself with the PPSE's assist. These bow are handheld and can be discarded if not wanted, the bow's can emit and solid beam string to complete it's base, when held the in between the machines fingertips an solid beam shaped arrow emerges upon direct contact with the fingers & the string. The bow has an good traveling speed as it's bow are capable of penetrating an enemies armor, or depending on it's situation the bow can also explode crippling the enemy. *'Plavsky Beam Matter' :An match ender weapon and the main destroyer on it's arsenal. By placing it's both hands near it's chest, it can gather billions and billions of plavsky particle, compressing into an small ball during long periods of time the compressed particle ball extends it's size into a large spherical ball as it's arms widens as it acts as an array. Preparing to fire it's spherical starts to reduce it's sizes making it more hyper & unstable-like then finally it fires an 7km wide beam similar to the CB's mother ship GN Laser. This weapon is the most deadliest weapon on the entire Gunpla weapon franchise unable to block or evade this attack as it's beam expands wider to 7km, however it's Automatic highly Concentrated Plavsky Particle Armor will be also disabled for a short time as it contributes to the beam gathering not only by that when firing the gunplay is tremendously pushed back due to the beam so large that it can push it's host from afar. On it's Gene Boiled form it can quickly gather tons of pp on a short time reducing the preparations. *'2x Super Large Beam Saber' :These are mounted on it's forearms, unlike other large beam sabers this type of saber is the most largest and more powerful than it's predecessors, it is able to force it's enemy away impaling them with one swing if only they parry or blocked then the force applies *'2x Beam Duster' :This weapon is built in on it's forearms both Super Large Beam Saber come from those sources. The Beam buster is dealt to destroy enemy MA with it's destructive stream of beams. The weapons output can be highly increased, as this significantly increases it's overall firepower & width, able to overpower any shields. *'22x Gene-Boiled Feathers' : System Features *'Palm EM Pulse field Deflector' *'IMP-Energy Field' :An nearly impenetrable Energy Barrier. The machine is capable of releasing energy spherical barriers that are highly concentrated making itself very resistant to both beam & projectile powerful attacks, if repeated attacked by Twin buster like rifles it's shielding's became gradually weaker & and weaker, needed to avoid possible hits it can quickly regenerate it's shielding's thanks to the enhancements of the crystal by Mashita's gift authority. *'Gene Boiled Mode' *'A.H.C.P.P.B.A. System' (Automatic Highly concentrated Plavsky Particle Barrier Armour) :An automatic Self-defense system, the system allows the flow of plavsky particle on it's inner armor & outer frame as the particles are highly concentrated they are capable of blocking powerful beam attacks when contact as this armor is to deal with Plavsky particled enemies. Gallery Humanoid Rah.gif|The Normal Form of The Alga The-Alga-Gene-Boiled(RahXephon).png|Alga's Second form: The Gene Boiled Notes & Trivia